


Too late.

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Cemetery, Had an idea so here we are 7 hours later, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: Heavy Hanahaki Angst.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 23
Kudos: 209
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain died in the middle of writing this why am I not surprised.

"Hey Skeppy?" Bad asked quietly. They had just finished recording another video, Bad muting his mic occasionally to hide him hacking his lungs out, and were chatting as they usually did. Bad could feel another tickle in his throat, and he reached for a tissue and muted his microphone yet again, coughing into the thin Kleenex. When he pulled away, two whole flowers, blue originally, yet stained red, purple splotches in the places where the red was less prominent. He balled up the tissue in his fist and tossed it into the wastebasket at his feet, unmuting his mic and taking a drink of water.

"Yeah? Why are you muted? Did something happen?" His friend on the other side of the screen asked. Skeppy was so close, yet so far away, in more ways than one.

"Oh yeah, um," He cleared his throat in an attempt to make his voice sound less scratchy. "I just muted 'cause Rat was barking really loudly. But… I wanted to talk to you about something." He tried to take a deep breath, but the vines restrained him from taking too much oxygen in and he choked on a loose petal. Instead of coughing it up, as he usually did, he accidentally swallowed it. Bad winced as he shifted his chest slightly.

"Bad, are you okay? You really don't sound okay." Skeppy's tone was laced with concern. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." A silence filled the space between them. "I don't… really know how to phrase it, but… I- I really like you, as more than a friend!" He blurted out, cheeks heating up. 

The green-eyed man could feel the vines that had wound themselves around his organs, specifically the ones around his heart, loosen just the tiniest bit. Morning glories, the doctor had called the blue bell-shaped flowers with vines. The flowers were an invasive species, which was accurate. Thoughts of Skeppy took over his mind, until he was always in Bad's head.

Sometimes,the meaning of the flowers predicted the outcome of the confession. His was almost laughable, of how grim it was.

Bad held his breath, waiting for Skeppy to respond. There was a very low chance that Skeppy would accept his confession, but Bad truly loved him with his whole heart, the one that was being imprisoned by chains of delicate-on-their-own, yet so-strong-when-woven-together vines.

At that moment, it was as if a whole atmosphere of quiet enveloped them, caging them and the confession in.

"I'm sorry, but…" Bad wasn't surprised, not at all, but it still  _ hurt _ ,  _ so, so badly _ . Skeppy's voice echoed like static through his headphones, as the vines and flowers crackled and cackled, moving faster than they had ever moved before, slithering through his lungs and squeezing his heart almost twice as hard. He tried to take a breath, but the atmosphere had grew void of breathable air. Fumbling with the mouse, he ended the call and turned on his phone, calling the emergency number.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

~

Skeppy stared at his monitor, the words 'Call ended' glaring back at him.  _ That's what I feel, right? That's what I feel. But why do I feel so… sad? _

Getting up, he decided to leave his friend alone for a few days. They both needed space to think.

~

_ Sapnap: (Sent: Yesterday at 17:36) _

_ Hey bad, we're recording another manhunt today,right? _

_ Sapnap: (Sent: Yesterday at 18:12) _

_ Bad? _

_ Sapnap: (Sent: Yesterday at 18:12) _

_ You good? _

_ Call was sent to voicemail. (Yesterday at 18:13) _

Sapnap frowned at his phone. Normally, his friend would text back relatively quickly. It was the next day at 3pm, almost twenty-four hours since Bad stopped responding. He tapped the call button again, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" That wasn't his friend's voice.

"Hi?"

"Do you know Badboyhalo?" They asked. Sapnap relaxed a bit, shoulders dropping slightly. At least whoever they were, they knew who his friend was, and maybe they know what happened to him.

"Yeah. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He called an ambulance, and is now in the hospital."

"Wait, what happened?"

"He has a very severe case of the Hanahaki disease, and is in intensive care."

"Will he be okay?" Sapnap knew he was being loud and his voice was cracking, but he didn't care.

"We are not sure. His flowers are morning glories, which have vines. The next 48 hours will be crucial."

"What hospital is he in?" He asked, already shoving his keys into his pocket. "I need to get there." He muttered, more to himself than to the person on the other side.

“He is at the General Hospital.”

“Got it. Thank you so much.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” They hung up the phone. Sapnap quickly typed the address into his phone and pressed his foot to the pedal, pushing the speed limit as he drove to the hospital as fast as he possibly could.

~

The door to his right opened, sending another wave of the cold, sterile air into the room. The heart monitor beeped steadily on its stand beside him, adding to the stereotypical hospital atmosphere. Bad turned his head towards the disturbance, hoping desperately that it was Skeppy. The more logical part of his brain told him that it was a nurse, but to his surprise it was neither, although still a familiar face. 

“Oh hey Sapnap.” He smiled weakly. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because I called you and someone, I’m guessing a nurse or something, picked up and told me you were here! They said you had Hanahaki! Are you okay? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I just… didn’t want to worry you.” 

“You not answering my messages and calls made me worry too, y’know.” He sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Are you going to…?” The unfinished question hung in the air.

“I guess.” Bad shrugged. Sapnap couldn’t believe he’d be so calm at the fact that he might be dying soon.

“Who is it?” He asked quietly. Maybe he could get them, get Bad to confess, then every-

“Skeppy. You don’t have to ask him to come. He already made a choice.” He looked away, his green eyes becoming glossy.

Sapnap sat there in shock.  _ Skeppy? _ Now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. The two were close friends, closer than even Dream and George. What he didn’t understand was how Skeppy had rejected him. Skeppy wasn’t a cruel person, not in the slightest. Sure, he trolled others, including Bad, but ultimately, he cared deeply about his friends. If he’d known that Bad was dying, he would have accepted the confession, or at least given things a shot.

Suddenly, Sapnap grabbed Bad’s shoulders gently, being careful not to hurt him. “Did you tell Skeppy that you were dying?”

Bad gave no response, looking down as his tears dripped onto the pants the hospital gave him. 

“I’m calling Skeppy right now.” 

“Wait, no-” He began violently coughing, the flowers getting stuck in his throat again. The beeping of the heart monitor slowed down significantly as he coughed up flower after flower, enough to form an entire bouquet, all of them splotched with red and purple, with almost no trace of the original blue. Bad winced and thumped his chest until the heart monitor sped up again. 

"It's no use. I… swallowed a petal. So now they’re in my stomach as well.” He chuckled sadly. “Sapnap, there’s a very good chance that I won’t live.”

Sapnap broke down into tears. His friend was always so optimistic, it was so  _ different _ seeing him not look on the bright side of things. “You’re not going to die. I won’t let you. I’m calling Skeppy right now. He needs to know.” The younger man tapped the numbers aggressively, tears still pouring down his face.

“Hello?” Skeppy answered sleepily.

“Skeppy, you better get your ass to the hospital.”

“ _ Language! _ ”

Skeppy blinked through the layer of sleep. “What hospital? Is that Bad in the background? What happened?”

“He’s dying! You better come  _ right now _ . General hospital at Houston.  _ Now _ .” That woke Skeppy up. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD’S DYING?” He yelled, so loudly that Sapnap had to hold the phone away from his ear.

“Just… you’ve got to come. Today.”   
  


“I am! Just.. give me a few hours. How is he doing? Is he conscious?” 

“He’s at the hospital and conscious, but he’s not doing good. Focus on driving.” He hung up. “What do we do now?”

“I guess… we wait.” Bad stared out the window. Sapnap placed his hand over Bad’s.

“It’s going to be okay. You aren’t going to die.”

Bad choked, tears streaming down his face, reaching blindly for a tissue. Pained coughs shook his body, making him seem even more fragile. The heart monitor slowed down severely, the numbers showing 12 beats per minute. A doctor and a nurse rushed in, and Sapnap got out of their way numbly. With shaky fingers, he called the only person that could help Bad. 

“Skeppy, you’ve got to get here as soon as you can. Bad’s not doing good.” The words came out jagged and clipped.

“What do you mean?!”

“He’s not doing good.” That was all he could say. “You have to get here.”

“I will. Just… hold on. What happened?”

“Hanahaki.” He managed to force out.

“Wait, who?!”

Sapnap bit his lip  _ hard _ , to stop the tears from rolling out. From the small window in the door, he could the doctors and nurses, still leaned over his friend’s bed. 

“Who is it?”

“ _ You. _ ” He whispered, eyes not leaving the group of people.

Skeppy’s eyes widened as he remembered the confession, just about a week ago. There was a reason why Bad had brought it up so suddenly, he was  _ dying _ . And it was his fault Bad was dying.

Pressing his foot onto the pedal harder, he sped towards the hospital.

~

The doctors came out a few minutes later and Sapnap ran up to them, asking about Bad. They only shook their head sadly, and said the words Sapnap didn’t want to hear.

“Bad?” He croaked out. His friend’s eyes fluttered open for a second, then dropped back closed.

“‘m sorry.. Tel’ everyone ‘m glad they found.. videos...they liked.” He mumbled. Sapnap nodded.

“You’ll… you’ll tell them yourself. Skeppy’s coming.” He knew what he was saying wasn’t true, at least the first part. They  _ both _ knew it. “You’ll be fine.” His voice broke.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be too long, yet too short. Bad was still breathing, but his breaths were getting more shallow by the minute. The door opened and Skeppy ran in, breathless.

“Bad!” He rushed over to him, then looked at Sapnap uncertainly. The younger nodded, and exited the room. 

“Bad?” Skeppy asked softly, taking his friend’s hand into his own. It was cold and still, but his eyes fluttered open slightly and took in Skeppy’s form.

“Geppy?” He winced at the pain in his chest. The doctors had managed to remove the flowers so he was no longer choking on them, but the vines were too far in for them to remove, too tangled. He couldn’t breath, but his body still shook with the effort.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t say this before, but I… I love you.”

Bad could feel the vines receding slowly, but he was already out of breath. They wouldn’t disappear fast enough. He smiled sadly. 

“It’s okay… You don’t… have to…. pretend.” He wheezed out, barely managing to get them out. “ ‘m… sorry.” Skeppy turned his head frantically to the door, where Sapnap was waiting.

The younger rushed in, the door banging shut behind him. “Bad?”

_ Too late. Death had an hourglass, and the sand had run out. _

~

Skeppy placed a candle in front of Bad's grave, the cold air chilling the tips of his fingers despite the burning flame. A vine of morning glories wrapped around the stone, reminding Skeppy of the things he did wrong, of the things he should have done. Standing up, he placed the glass cover over the candle, leaving it to burn bright. He sucked in a deep breath, then coughed it back out. A red petal lay in his hand, perfect in every way. Skeppy smiled.

~

Morning Glory: Love, mortality, or Love in vain.

Poppy: Eternal sleep, peace, or death.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Skeppy :)
> 
> I hope I didn't scar you that badly
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
